


Bonded

by MrProphet



Series: The Wowbagger Archive [4]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Bonded

"Bond?"

"What?"

"James Bond?"

Bond looked up, baffled, as bullets pattered and rang against the brickwork of his cover. The man - if man he was - who had quite suddenly appeared behind him did not seem to be troubled by the gunfire.

"Are you James Bond?" The... man's skin was green; he wore robes. He was quite the most outlandish sight Bond had ever seen and he sounded impatient.

"What? Yes, but..."

"You're an arrogant, insensitive ass," the being pronounced. "A sociopathic man-child who lacks almost every hallmark of the civilised being."

There was a pause. The gunfire had slowed and stopped, probably because it was having so manifestly negligible effect on the newcomer, beyond a certain worrying of his garments.

"Very likely," Bond agreed at last. He popped up behind the wall and shot three confused gunmen in quick succession. He scanned the ground for a moment before putting away his pistol, straightening his jacket and making his way out of the building.

Wowbagger the Infinitely Prolonged watched him go with an air of disappointment and mild disgust. "Well, that's my day knackered."


End file.
